ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Quills Cut Deep
Quills Cut Deep is the sixth episode, and a major episode. It is the first part of the two-parter. Albedo sat on the edge of his bed, which is across from Alan's bed. Alan was currently out doing whatever at the moment. It wasn't any of his buisness. He was throwing a stretch ball back and forth at the wall, while being lectured intensely. (Fistrick): '''COULD YOU STOP THROWING THE ''GOD DAMN BALL ALREADY, ALBEDO? Albedo shrugged, reluctant to listen to his fighting mentor. He didn't deserve this type of treatment. He was the new leader of this "god damn" organization! '(Albedo): '''Get out. '(Fistrick): 'What? '(Albedo): 'I said, ''get. Out. '(Fistrick): '''GOD DAMNIT, ALBEDO. When are you going to REALIZE that this whole world isn't just YOU? There's more than you and your righteous conciensce. There are ACTUAL people who need your ACTUAL help, not you sitting on your butt doing nothing! '(Albedo): 'What's that supposed to mean, huh? '(Fistrick): 'It means our world is following apart, and we need a hero, Albedo. I hate to break it to you, but this is your destiny. YOU'RE supposed to save us from... ''him. ''Most people say you create your destiny... but you? No, you don't. So you're going to step up and take responsibility, or you're going to sit down and take a god damn beating to the face. Albedo sighed. He knew Fistrick was right, but he was to reluctant to admit it. His mentor's overuse of "damn" and anger in his voice admittedly intimidated him. Albedo smirked, and stood up to his legs. '(Fistrick): 'Good. Fistrick then took his bulky arm and swung it, hitting Albedo across the face. Albedo flinched backwards, immediatly putting his hand up to his face. Swollen already, of course. '(Albedo): 'What was that for? '(Fistrick): 'For being an ass, of course. Albedo sighed, and Fistrick walked out of his dorm. Albedo sighed again, and sat back down in his bed. He layed back, his head at the pillows, and just lay still. Alan walked into the room and stared at him. '(Alan): 'Well, you took a beating, didn't you? '(Albedo): 'Hah. Very funny, Alan. You could hear all of that? '(Alan): 'Dude, everybody could hear "all of that". All that crazy shit about "your destiny". Anyways, wanna come hang out with us? '(Albedo): 'Us? Who's us? '(Alan): 'Y'know. Sunny, Lucy, and I? '(Albedo): 'Nah, I'll stay here. My head hurts too much, anyways... Alan walked off, probably to the cafeteria. Albedo was relieved to finally be alone. He turned his head and started to doze off. He was having some kind of dream.. Atleast, I think it was a dream. He was in the court room. It was all dark, but then a light shone on two spots. One lit spot was the stand, where Ben Tennyson stood. But it wasn't Ben... it was Wildvine. And in the other light... it was John. John's seemingly cold and lifeless body. But then... then he moved. His head slowly twisted around, the light shining on his white hair. He grinned at Albedo with an evil stare. '(John): 'Suprise, Albedo... Albedo jolted awake, freaked out by that weird dream. He had kind of just brushed aside John long ago, accepting he was long gone. But... but what if he wasn't? Why did Albedo's parents... allow, persay, themselves to be killed? Alan, Lucy, and Sunny stood in the doorway staring at him, seemingly creeped out. '(Alan): 'You... you cool, dude? '(Albedo): 'Uh.. yeah, yeah. I'm fine. '(Lucy): 'Good. Argit's being a total idot again. Albedo frowned. Argit was the porcupine alien that literally just annoyed everybody. Like, you know, how you all have that one annoying friend that you wish would just leave you alone? Well, yeah. That's Argit. Argit was on the stage, dripping of red tomato sauce. Albedo cringed at first, thinking it was blood. Argit was yelling about something probably stupid. '(Argit): 'YOU'LL SEE! YOU'LL ALL SEE! THIS PLACE WON'T BE PROTECTED BY YOU FOOLS FOREVER! THIS PLACE NEEDS REAL HEROES, WILLING TO DO ANYTHING! IS YOUR LEADER WILLING TO DO THAT? NO? THAT'S RIGHT, HE ISN'T! YOU KNOW WHO CAN? ''ARGIT CAN! Albedo knew it was true. It's what everybody kept telling him. Everybody knew he was only leader because he was close to Animo. But what did Animo even see in him? He was just a nobody... a nobody who happenned to get one of the most powerful devices in the galaxy. But it's not like that's what makes somebody worthy, what makes somebody a good person. It's your attitude- your attitude to do whatever-whenever- you need to. Sacrifices, hardships, challenges... Albedo was going to come across all of these. And it wouldn't be easy. Albedo let that sink in for a second, and decided this. ''No. Fistrick is right. My destiny isn't to be some.. depressed guy who is just outright stupid. My destiny is to be something...someone, important. And that starts '''now. Albedo walked up onto the stage and stared down at Argit. (Albedo): 'Argit, get off of the stage. '(Argit): 'Or what? '(Albedo): 'God damnit, Argit. Why do you make everything so hard? Albedo slapped down the core of his Omnitrix and transformed into Humungousaur. A red light flashed in the room when he did so. He grabbed Argit with his large hand, raised his arm, and threw him into the wall. He laid on the ground. Albedo untransformed. '(Argit): '''This isn't the last of me, Albedo. I have connections... big, big connections. You will regret you did that every moment of your life! '''THE END Heroes *Albedo *Lucy Mann *Alan Albright *Sunny *Fistrick Villains *John *Argit Category:IRR Category:PokeRob Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodess